


Cambiándole el significado a San Valentín

by waterflai



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/pseuds/waterflai
Summary: Pequeña "discusión" entre Morgan y Reid sobre los orígenes y significado de San Valentín.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Escrito y publicado en livejournal y ff.net hace unos 8 años, como regalo para Sirem, así que probablemente está ambientado en algún momento de las primeras temporadas).

\- ¿Qué haces levantado tan pronto?- pregunta Reid apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, frotando sus ojos.

\- Te estoy preparando un desayuno de San Valentín para chuparse los dedos- responde, alegre, Derek.

\- ¿San Valentín?- se extraña Reid.- Pensaba que no creías en esas cosas. Además es una fiesta que ha terminado tan comercializada...

Morgan deja la masa de las tortitas sobre la mesa.

\- ¡San Valentín es un día para demostrar a la persona que quieres que la quieres!

Reid le sonríe.

\- ¿Preparándole el desayuno?

\- Por ejemplo -le responde Morgan devolviéndole la sonrisa y lanzándole además una de esas miradas felinas, casi depredadoras, que tan nervioso le ponen y que le obligan a desatar una verborrea dialéctica de la que no está nada orgulloso.

\- Pero es que ni desde sus inicios fue una fiesta romántica- comienza a explicar Reid atropelladamente.- Resulta que uno de los orígenes que se le atribuyen es por una fiesta que se celebraba en Roma en honor a "Lupercus", una divinidad con forma de cabra y símbolo de la potencia sexual...

\- Espera un momento- le interrumpe Derek- ¿Era una fiesta sobre sexo?

\- Sí, bueno...

\- Deja, deja, no sigas- vuelve a interrumpirle. Y esta vez le agarra por los hombros y lo arrastra hacia el dormitorio.- Me parece muy bien eso de cambiarle el significado a San Valentín.


End file.
